


Spaghetti Woes

by microwaveslayer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, From that AU where everyone's human and Eq and Nep are roommates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is very particular about his pasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Woes

“I literally cannot believe you.”  
“This is the way I've always done it.”  
Eridan stared at Equius, then down at his hands. Eridan sighed and stared at the pot of spaghetti on the stove. “Who taught you how to make spaghetti?”  
“Well, my father,” Equius said. “He was a fairly good cook.”  
“Equius, I love you with all my heart, but this is literally the worst of your sins,” Eridan said, shaking his head and covering his eyes with his hand. “Nobody breaks the pasta before they cook it.”  
“It's easier to eat,” Equius pointed out, giving the pasta a stir. “If you want, you can make sure I don't ruin the sauce.”  
Eridan hurried to the pantry and told him, “Oh no you don't. Obviously you've never made the stuff from scratch.” He picked up a jar, frowning at it.  
“Have you?” Equius asked, smiling.  
“Kinda,” Eridan said, opening the fridge.   
“So you haven't,” Equius pointed out. “And you get on my case about pasta.”  
“Because no one breaks the noodles before they cook them!” Eridan said, squatting down and pulling open the crisper. “Goddamn, how do you have no tomatoes?”  
“Then just use the sauce in the pantry,” Equius told him. “We don't have all night.”  
Eridan scowled at his boyfriend, closing the crisper and the fridge. He grabbed the jar of sauce and set it on the counter next to Equius.  
Equius turned his head, giving Eridan a quick kiss. “If you want, you can make spaghetti the right way next time.”  
“Oh thank god,” Eridan sighed, kissing Equius' cheek. “But don't expect me to be your little homemaker.”  
“Wouldn't dream of it,” Equius replied.


End file.
